Hunches
by betterthennone-x
Summary: Claire has all the signs of being pregnant, but she's in a relationship with Myrnin so the only way she could be pregnant would mean she would have cheated on him. One-shot dedicated to NarutoRox. Please r and r guys!


**Dedicated to Narutorox, hope you all enjoy and review and everything... Sorry if it fails, like I've said before I'm quite awful at writing this pairing... I was halfway through writing this and I got an idea... Sorry if you don't like the near-enough end but I felt like writing something a bit more sad again but I cheered it up...**

**^.^ Myrnin forever :3**

**ANYHOW **

**Enjoy, I don't own any of the characters :( **

**Terri xx**

* * *

"I'm sorry Myrnin" Claire mumbled with her head over the not-so-empty-anymore bin, she'd been like this quite a couple of times lately and Myrnin was starting to worry. The awful stench wouldn't stop entering his nostrils, this was one of the times Myrnin regretted being a vampire because of the more sensitive senses. Definitely not good when your girlfriend was being sick into a bin. Myrnin repeated the word 'girlfriend' over in his mind and smiled inwardly to himself, he and his Claire had been a couple for only a few weeks after Shane cheated on her. If Myrnin could have had it his way he would have skinned him alive for even daring to hurt Claire as much as he had; she'd been... Broken.

But he fixed it, atleast he hoped he had. It was confusing went it came to Claire she would just have these odd moments when her mood would change and she could go from being the most happiest girl ever to a total wreck. All Myrnin could do was help her to live on, that's why he stood there; rubbing Claire's back and holding her hair away from the bin so that none of it would be penetrated by the horrible mixture coming out from Claire's mouth. He couldn't even remember the last time he himself had been sick.

"Maybe you should go and lay down my dear, I shall bring you a nice drink of water if you wish" Myrnin said softly as Claire looked up at him smiling before she stood up and nodded.

"That would be lovely" she whispered, her throat scorched from feeling sick. She went out of the lab and went into the large room with the kingsized bed in the middle. Her bed.. No, their bed. She loved the sound of saying that in her head, she loved the thought that them two were finally together. She had to admit to herself, she'd wanted him for so long, but she'd always liked Shane that tiny bit more.. Until she found him in _her_ _own _bed with another girl. She'd completely lost every single love or happy feeling for him when that happened and all of it was replaced with hate for Shane and even more love for Myrnin. And she was so very happy it had occurred because when she was with Myrnin she way always happy, always laughing and they never argued except their silly debates about this, that and the other. She laughed to herself remembering their debate earlier about the internet (or interweb as Myrnin was certain of it being called.) She always enjoyed herself when she was around him.. He completed her. She knew she'd thought the same about Shane but her and Myrnin's love was different, more proper. Claire lay on the bed trying to get comfortable but failing, she sighed putting up with just laying on her back and staring at the ceiling, just then Myrnin walked in with some water and some paracetamol.

"I heard these helped pain and sickness" Myrnin said looking at Claire with a worried expression upon his face. Claire smiled and sat up gently.

"Yes they do, thankyou Myrnin" she said softly as Myrnin handed her the pills as she put them in her mouth and swallowed them with the water. She then placed the water on the small bedside cabinet which had books covering it. "I'm going to try and sleep and hopefully this belly ache will go"

Myrnin smiled slightly forcing it on his face "of course my dear, I'll be in the lab if you need anything" he said and walked out his face frowning as soon as he was out of the door. He was so worried about Claire, what if something really wrong was with her? He thought that he'd better be safe and started looking up what could possibly be wrong with her on the interweb he typed in _'bad stomach, sickness and moods wings' _and pressed the enter button. Lots of ads flashed up on screen but Myrnin scrolled down and the first result which he came across he clicked on. He took a deep breath in as words flashed up on screen.

'_Symptoms of Pregnancy'_

So Claire was pregnant. But how? Myrnin could have not impregnated her yet so the only other possible father of the unborn child must be... Shane. Myrnin read over the whole page and all the symptoms added up, he couldn't believe it. Did Claire know? If she did why hadn't she told him? Myrnin sighed, how was he going to deal with this? He couldn't put up with a child, he'd be an awful father and the baby wasn't even his anyway! It was hard enough to control himself with Claire but with a poor helpless baby who wouldn't be able to escape or talk him out of it; that was entirely dangerous. He'd surely kill the child. He glared at the screen for a couple of more moments before getting up from the computer and going and getting himself some blood. He sipped from the cup steadily standing in his lab. He'd have to ask Claire if she knew. He had to know how long she'd been pregnant for... There was another thing worrying him though; he'd been so close to Claire and he'd never noticed another heartbeat so she must not be that far one which meant... She'd had an affair.

She couldn't be pregnant with another persons baby. She COULDN'T. He couldn't believe she would cheat on him and it upset him thoroughly. Tears formed in the corner of his eyes, he'd thought Claire had loved him. He thought he was going to change her and they were going to be together forever. He could picture them together, her beautiful pale skin clashing against the beautiful white dress she would wear when they were joined together. Her wonderful eyes looking up at him in amazement as she saw how wonderful everything would be and the sadness she'd feel when she realised she'd missed out for them short years when she was under Shane's spell. Tears slowly came trailing down the old vampires face.

Claire heard Myrnin's loud sigh from inside the room, after a while she slowly got herself up not really in much pain as the painkillers had kicked in. She walked out of the room and into the lab. Myrnin was sipping from a cup and he was looking down at a random corner of the room. He must have noticed Claire walk in, he should have easily heard her. She stood in the doorway just watching him, he looked like he was breaking down. He slowly crouched down and gripped his legs, he rocked back and forth still facing the wall. Claire slowly walked towards him, she knew how Myrnin could get so she had to be cautious. As she got closer his soft voice alarmed her and she froze.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whispered. Claire looked confused and she walked closer to him.

"Tell you what Myrnin?" She asked, as she stood behind him.

"You know what!" Snapped Myrnin suddenly just as Claire placed a hand on his shoulder. He grabbed her fragile hand and pulled her forward,all Myrnin saw was red and he dragged her to the floor, making her smash her head against the cold stone floor. Claire looked up at Myrnin, her head spinning and aching.

She could sense the darkness trying to pull her in.

Myrnin looked down at her, crouched. His eyes were a deadly black and Claire knew what was coming. "You had an affair! Or you're having an affair, was I not good enough for you?! Did you think it would all be a game?! Why do this to me Claire?! I thought you loved me!" He shouted angrily. His mind like a small child.

"Did you forget.. Your... Pills again?" Claire muttered, fumbling around the floor blindly, she knew it was around here somewhere.

"I don't need them!" Myrnin shouted, deep down oblivious to the fact he'd just punched her hard in the stomach, the monster inside of him was out. "Now tell me who got you pregnant!"

"Myrnin..." Claire muttered, she'd got it, just as the darkness got her.

Suddenly Myrnin could feel a small jab in his leg and he looked down to see the small injection in his leg. He looked from it to Claire and back again as the realisation hit him. "Claire? CLAIRE!" He shouted worriedly, picking Claire up and resting her head on his lap. "It'll be ok... I promise, please don't die... PLEASE!" He shouted, being reminded of when he had killed Ada, he started sobbing "don't leave me aswell, I've already lost Ada, I don't want to lose you too! Please Claire!" He cried.

"This isn't your fault my love" Claire whispered. It made Myrnin cry even more, it was near enough what Ada had said to him that night. He couldn't lose Claire..

0.0

Myrnin stood in the centre of the graveyard, the gentle breeze of the night blowing his shoulder-length dark hair. He looked at the grave in front of him and the flowers that decorated it. Visitors still came, mostly those of the Glass House and Amelie. He hardly ever went to the graveyards and this grave. Although it had an importance in Morganville. He looked even more around the whole of the graveyard, a few leaves scattered the place and blew around. Suddenly out from the few trees came a young figure of woman. She was quite skinny and small in length. She had on a pair of leggings, a vest top and cardigan with a pair of ugg boots on her feet. Although her strange clothing, she walked graciously and her eyes were interment and looked like they had seen enough for their short time of being about.

As she walked closer Myrnin saw her pale skin and her brown hair flowed in the wind, the youngest of the vampires was most defiantly the most beautiful, to him she was at least. She walked up to the grave and placed the small bouquet of white roses on the grave. "It is still a shame, no one should forget" the girl said softly, reading the words on the stone.

"It's just another death my dear" Myrnin muttered

"Yes I suppose atleast the death was in the arms of the loved, that is always the best way to die, I would know"

Myrnin frowned slightly at that but then nodded "of course, I'm still sorry my dear"

"I know, but don't apologise I wouldn't have this any other way" the girl said going close to Myrnin and wrapping her arms around him and looked up at him, smiling. Myrnin had to return the smile as he slowly brought his lips to hers, all in front of the grave which read;

_Samuel Glass._


End file.
